Consumer markets continue to request smaller portable electronic devices that have greater functional features. Examples of such devices include two-way and broadcast radio receivers (i.e., Walkman.RTM.), compact disc players, cellular telephones, and computer devices to name but a few. As portable electronic devices have become smaller, a variety of carrying means have been developed. These carrying means have included belt-mounted carrying cases that have gained particular acceptance in applications such as portable radios and compact disc players. Further, as such devices have become smaller, they have become more compatible with wearing in more convenient places, such as, for example, on the wrist. An example of this type of device, might be, for example, a one-way call receiver, such as a portable paging device. Pagers that are worn on the wrist have long been incorporated into wristwatch type devices. In these devices, the pager and the watch are an integral unit. Radiotelephones, however, have much more circuitry than a pager and require more power. Prior art efforts to incorporate radiotelephone circuitry, a speaker, and a battery into this type of integral unit resulted in a device that is bulky and unattractive. In addition, the placement of the battery often makes it difficult to replace. Radiotelephones that are bulky and hard to use have not found success in the marketplace.
The marketplace also demands that radiotelephones have a privacy-mode of operation. Typically, the size and location of a watchphone is not amenable to a straightforward location for a speaker and microphone that matches a user's mouth to ear orientation and spacing in a comfortable manner. Further, the inherent flexibility of a watchband makes it awkward to use and hold in a constant and comfortable position using one hand. One solution to this (U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,560) is to use a rigid wristband. However, this does not allow adjustment to different user wrist sizes and requires complicated manual maneuvering of the wristband before the radiotelephone can be used. Another solution (U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,818) describes a microphone and speaker being separated on a wristband. However, this solution has a non-adjustable wristband due to an antenna being located throughout both portions of the wristband. Moreover, the wristband is flexible which makes it awkward to use and hold in a constant and comfortable position using only one hand.
It is also desired in the marketplace that a radiotelephone be capable of operating in a speakerphone mode of operation. To provide this, a larger more powerful speaker is needed than is available in prior art watchphones which utilize small speakers that can not provide sufficient volume for a speakerphone mode of operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wrist-carried radiotelephone that has a flexible adjustable wristband to fit a user's wrist and that can maintain a substantially fixed orientation when unclasped. There is also a need for a radiotelephone that carries a larger speaker for speakerphone operation without being obtrusive or overly bulky. It would also be of benefit to provide a wrist-carried radiotelephone with a battery that can be removed without removing the radiotelephone from the wrist or losing memory. There is also a need for a wrist-carried radiotelephone that provides an easy-to-use privacy mode of operation. It would also be beneficial to provide a device that has a good form factor, can be worn and used easily, and has an aesthetic appearance.